Anthology
by Tabine
Summary: A series of drabbles written for Doey Week 2013. Day III: Jail.
1. flowers

**Anthology  
Doey Week 2013**

* * *

Day I: Flowers

* * *

Duncan was not the sort of man prone to random acts of affection and frivolity; indeed, he was more inclined to denounce all such things with a certain amount disgust and vehemence that would put to rest any doubt someone might have about his stance on these sorts of things, or his temperament and reputation perhaps being _lame_.

Which was why Zoey was so surprised when, for no particular reason, upon answering her door one fine spring morning, she found Duncan standing there with one arm behind his back, looking decidedly nervous and uncomfortable. She blinked at him in confusion. "Duncan?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

The question was barely out of her mouth before Zoey felt something being pressed into her hands. She looked down and found herself holding, of all things, a bouquet of _tulips_.

"I read a list about it somewhere, once," Duncan told her, "about this 'language of flowers' thing." He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't know what half the stuff on that list were, but I figured, hey, tulips are pretty recognizable, right? Roses are more expensive, and I think tulips suit you better anyway."

Zoey brought the bouquet closer to her face and breathed deeply. "Oh, Duncan," she said, "they're so pretty!"

He coughed awkwardly into his fist. "Uh, the pink ones mean caring, and the white ones are for forgiveness. Violet is for faithfulness." And then he blushed, from the back of his neck and across his face, and then all the way up to the pierced tips of his ears. "And red is a declaration of love, apparently. Yellow means 'hopelessly in love'." And then he finally met her gaze. "So, uh. Guess I'll see you around, then." Then he turned quickly on his heel and left — Zoey thought she'd never seen him move quite so fast before.

"Thanks, Duncan!" she called after him, smiling to herself as she closed the door and sat down on the couch. And then she realized something — Duncan had said _love_, hadn't he?

_Oh._ Now it was Zoey's turn to blush.

* * *

Not my original plan for this, but. I just wanted to do something for at least day numero uno of Doey week, since I don't know if I'll be able to do the other days. So, there we go. The symbolism of flowers is one of my favorite things ever, though. Seriously.


	2. fashion

**Anthology  
Doey Week 2013**

* * *

Day II: Fashion

* * *

"Duncan," Zoey said with an exasperated sigh, "you look _fine_. Now would you please stop playing with your tie?"

Duncan did not, in fact, stop playing with the tie. "I feel like I'm choking on this thing." He looked at her out of the corner of his his eye and gave her his best puppy dog face. "Do I _have_ to wear it?"

Zoey glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "We had an agreement," she said. "Now come _on_."

With a sigh of resignation, Duncan turned back to the mirror and gave himself one final look over. He did not like what he saw. "I feel like an idiot."

"Well, for what it's worth," Zoey began, "I think a man who dresses up is _very_ attractive indeed." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's no suit, that's for sure, but something about big tough guys with piercings and tattoos wearing nice dress shirts and ties makes them even sexier, I think."

Duncan turned toward her. "Really?"

"Of course I do." She smiled sweetly at him, and then grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the door. "Now come on, or we'll be late for the show!"

* * *

Because Duncan does _not_ do suits or ties, to Zoey's annoyance. Fortunately, she _can_ make him at least somewhat dressed up, even if doesn't really want to.

Wow, this fic is super dumb.


	3. jail

**Anthology  
Doey Week 2013**

* * *

Day III: Jail

* * *

"That's it, buddy," the officer said, shoving Duncan roughly in front of him as they made their way down the hall. "Do you have any idea where you're going?"

Duncan swallowed loudly. "But I didn't do anything!"

The officer laughed aloud. "That's what they all say," he said with a cruel sneer, "but every single piece of trash like you goes to the same place — it's big boy prison for you!"

"You can't make me go in there," Duncan said, trying to shake the officer off of him. It wasn't working. "Let me go!"

They finally reached the cell, where a smaller female officer was waiting for them. She jumped to her feet when she saw them approaching. "Is this our guy?" she asked as she unlocked the door to the cell, allowing it to swing open with a low creak.

The male officer nodded and shoved Duncan into the cell and slammed the door shut behind him. "Yup — how long did it take you to get the lady?" He gestured to the woman sitting on the floor in a corner of the cell.

Duncan couldn't help but grin in sheepish amusement as his eyes met those of the woman in the cell. "Hey there, Zoey — fancy meeting you here, of all places."

Zoey smled back, and then winked quickly. "Well, hey yourself. I thought you'd manage to get away, this time."

"From these guys?" Duncan responded. "Not a chance. They're the best, you know."

The officers pretended not to take notice of the exchange going on in the cell. "Not too long," the female officer replied with a delicate sniff. "How long do you think they're going to get?"

"I'm not sure," came the reply. He turned toward the cell. "Hey, you — how long do you think you two are going to be stuck in there?"

Zoey gasped in horror. "The last time I was here, it was for 'no dessert before bed', and I was stuck here for a whole _five minutes_!" She shuddered. "It was _horrible_."

"Five minutes? That's nothing." Duncan crossed his arms across his chest. "One time I got a full half-hour for not getting another cotton candy for the princess at the fair."

The female officer nodded. "Yeah!" she said, placing her hands on her hips at glaring at the criminals in the cell with as much anger her tiny four-year-old frame could muster. "Princesses _always_ need their cotton candy."

Zoey leaned toward Duncan. "While we're on the subject," she whispered, "remind me to never play cops and robbers with the kids after they've had sugar.

Duncan nodded. "Duly noted," he replied. "Definitely."

* * *

No comment.


End file.
